


Maybe

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Monty rushes into the school, slightly out of breath as he had run over as soon as he had gotten the call. Racing through the halls at top speed, he keeps his eyes peeled for the principal’s office. Quickly finding it, he stops and takes a minute to calm himself down before knocking on the door.

A soft “come in” sounds through, and Monty swings the door open, stepping into the room filled with his daughter, her teacher, the principal and the kid she had gotten in a fight with.

Monty ignores the adults for a second, scurrying over to his baby girl, eyes scanning for any injuries. She squirms in his arms whining, “Daddy, I’m fine!”

“In fact you should be looking at my kid. Your girl was the one who threw the first punch.”

Pausing in his examination Monty’s eyes flit up to his daughter’s and he carefully asks, “Sophia, is this true? You were the one who started the fight?”

Sophia’s gaze immediately drops to the floor as she shuffles shamefully. Still looking at the ground she mutters, “Maybe.”

“Maybe? That was a yes or no question, Sophia.”

Sophia’s eyes flash before spits out daringly, “Yes, I was the one who started it okay?”

Monty’s heart drops and he lets out a tired sigh rubbing his forehead, as he tries to figure out what he was going to do with his daughter, who got almost all of her personality from her mother.

Turning around Monty addresses the other father in the room saying, “I’m really sorry about this. Has she apologized to either of you?”

The rather attractive dad chuckles softly before saying, “I don’t think so.”

Monty’s jaw drops and he spins back around to his daughter, angrily saying, “You didn’t even say sorry? What am I going to do with you, Sophia? What was the fight even about?”

“I think I can help with that.” The kids’ teacher, Mr. Blake, steps in saying, “According to other kids, Brent and Sophia here were arguing about toasters work. Sophia said it had to do with the electrical components while Brent was convinced it was magic. Sophia said something about her dad being really smart about these things which caused Brent to say that her dad was stupid. I think that was when Sophia punched him.”

Monty lets out another sigh before bending down to wrap his daughter in a hug. How could he be mad at her when she was only defending him? He pulls away saying, “As much as I admire you sticking up for me, we can’t go around punching people every time they offend you. So can you please apologize to Brent?”

Sophia just nods meekly before stepping away from Monty and making her way over to Brent, who was standing by his dad. She stands before him, feet shuffling anxiously before eventually saying, “I’m sorry for punching you.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for calling your dad stupid.”

A grin appears on Monty’s face and his gaze flies up to Brent’s dad who was already staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Well now that we have that settled Mr.Miller and Mr.Green, you guys can home.”

Monty nods at Principal Griffin and Mr. Blake before taking Sophia’s hand and walking out of the room. However as soon as he’s out in the hallway, he loiters for a few seconds waiting for Mr.Miller to come out.

As soon as he does, Monty says, “I just wanted to apologize for Sophia’s behavior and in return would like to make it up to you by inviting you offer for dinner?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Suddenly becoming flustered, Monty sputters out, “Well I don’t know, it could be a date but I don’t know your relationship status. I don’t even know you’re first name.”

A chuckle passes through Miller’s lips and he says, “Well first of all I am single and secondly my name is Nathan.”

“Then this could be considered a date. I’m Monty.”

Holding his hand out, Monty waits for Nathan to slips his hand into his before shaking firmly. As he pulls away rather reluctantly, Monty can’t help but admit that he was becoming attracted to one Nathan Miller and he didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad.

“Well I guess Brent and I will be seeing you soon. Maybe you could explain to us how a toaster really does work.”

Monty lets out a light laugh, eyes crinkling happily. Nathan just smiles before waving as he and Brent walk away, gaits similar like that of father and son. Monty stares after them excited for the upcoming date and the chance to get to know Nathan just a little bit better.

A tug on his hand causes him to look down, Sophia stares up at him, deep brown eyes blinking up at him curiously.

“Are you and Brent’s daddy going to fall in love like you were with Mommy?”

Monty lets out a light chuckle, head shaking at the audacity of his daughter. He starts to walk down the hallway, a smile on his face and Sophia by his side.

“Maybe, baby maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
